Secrets
by underarrest39
Summary: Some secrets can be deadly. FINISHED!
1. The Forgotten

**Summary: Goren and Eames investigate a homicide crime that brings up horrible memories from the past and breaks silence of deadly secrets that never should have been discovered. **

**Note: Don't know where the streets are located or suburbs are in New York. I'm from Australia, sorry if I have anything wrong in any stories. **

**I don't own any CI characters only Dick Wolf does. **

**Sometimes secrets are better kept deep. **

Secrets 

Chapter 1: The Forgotten 

"_**In New York City's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Major Case Squad, these are their stories" **_

_**No matter what you do, no matter what you achieve they can still haunt you even if you do not believe. **_

_**Once started, never stopped. **_

_**That's what secrets make you do.**_

**_Kill. _**

"Oh, I can't believe we are still stuck in this stupid traffic light," Olivia Johnson moaned as she glanced at her boyfriend from the wheel. She smiled at him but he didn't return the smile. Something was wrong, as usual. This made Olivia mad again.

"What's wrong Mark?" she asked, in a casual tone with her eyes brightening up.

"Don't give me that bullshit," he muttered angrily to her. She looks innocent, he thinks angrily, but I know she's not.

"I don't bullshit," she replied, clenching her teeth.

"Why are with me then?"

"Because I love you," she replied, giving him a puppy-lost look.

"Turn left," he ordered. He made her stop the car in the alleyway, near the closest bridge.

"What are we doing?" Olivia asked, curiously. He led to one of his hid outs looking over the water.

"C'mon I need to show you something," he replied, smiling at her. "Just here," he stopped her in front, holding on to her waist.

"So tell me the truth, why are you doing this?" he said angrily.

"Mark, don't!" she shrieked.

"Tell or die!"

"NO!"

"Goodbye," he screamed and pushed her over the edge. He heard a smack against the rocks all the way down. The crack of the head echoed and he smiled. Then turned and cried all the way to his car.

"So, when do you last see her?" Detective Robert Goren asked Mark Matthews again. Mark seemed uptight and tensed. Goren seemed to be studying him as he talked and looked for signs of anything he could see. His partner, Detective Alex Eames seemed to be feeling sorry for him by look on her face.

"It's ok, we'll find her," she assured him. She led him out of room and closed the door after him.

"What do you think?" she asked him, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," Goren replied, still in the same seat.

"Since when are you not sure if anyone is lying or not?"

"Since now," Goren replied, Alex gave him a 'right' look and turned to the door as Deakins was going towards them. He opened the door, he looked concerned and anxious.

"We have a witness," he whispered.

"For who?"

"Mark Matthews," he replied. They looked at office door and found the one person they least expected to find.

Who is this mystery person! Please read and Review


	2. Bad Memories

**Summary: Goren and Eames investigate a homicide crime that brings up horrible memories from the past and breaks silence of deadly secrets that never should have been discovered. **

**Note: Don't know where the streets are located or suburbs are in New York. I'm from Australia, sorry if I have anything wrong in any stories. **

**Sometimes secrets are better kept deep. **

Chapter two: Bad Memories 

"Why hello, Eames, Goren," Denise Talbot smiled at them, while coming towards the two of them. Goren stood staring at her. Alex glanced at her partner to find him staring at her. "You remember me? Henry Talbot's wife. The one you proved wrong," she added. Alex smiled back at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Talbot," she said politely.

"Actually my name isn't Mrs. Talbot anymore its Mrs. Matthews," she corrected, firmly.

"I see," Alex replied and glanced at her partner still staring at her. "This way," she said to Mrs. Matthews.

"Thanks Deakins," Goren said smiling at him and followed his partner and the witness in the interview room. "Have a seat," he said, half clearing his throat. Goren sat across from Mrs. Matthews, the ex-wife of Henry Talbot and Detective Eames.

"So where was he two nights ago? You're husband?" Goren asked, curiously.

"At work," she replied, snippily and glanced at Eames.

"Where does he work?" Eames asked.

"Construction site, near Brooklyn, Al's Construction," she said smiling. Eames grabbed her notebook out of her pocket and wrote down the name of the construction site.

"Thanks, we'll be in touch," she smiled and Goren lead Mrs. Matthews out the door.

"Oh, and by the way," she said, turning around before the door closed on her. "This time I didn't pick the wrong man, I know," she muttered and glared at him and Eames and strode off.

"Someone forgot their medication," Alex muttered. Goren turned around and stifled a laugh.

"Let's go, for a ride to Al's Construction," Eames said sarcastically.

"Yeah, how fun," Bobby said sarcastically. Eames spun around before he got out of the door.

"I'm the only sarcastic bitch around here, got it," she teased.

"Well that means that I can only do funny things in the interrogation room," Bobby shot back, jokily.

"Deal," Eames replied.

"Deal."

Alexandra Eames pulled up at Al's Construction site with her partner Robert Goren studying the men that were in helmets and bright orange vests. They got out of the SUV at the same time making some of the men look up, curiously. Some smiled while some started to walk over slowly.

"What can I do for you?" one of them asked. Goren showed the man his police badge.

"I'm Detective Goren, this is my partner Detective Eames can we speak to your boss?" he asked politely. The man glanced at Goren then at Eames.

"I am the boss, Al Jackson," he replied.

"Do you know if Mark Matthews was working on Tuesday night?" Eames asked.

"Yeah, he works every Tuesday, why ask?" he asked, curiously.

"We are investigating a murder," Goren answered.

"And you really think that Mark Matthews did it?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Maybe, we're not sure yet," Eames answered, casually. "Of course if you have any information when he stopped working and when he got back," she suggested. Al Jackson looked from Eames to Goren.

"He started at five and worked till eleven and I don't know what happened after he left," Al answered.

"Are you sure?" Goren asked, rising one eyebrow. "Because if you lie to the police you can lose your reputation and your job," he shrugged and turned to Eames. "What happens to Construction Company's again?"

"Oh, yeah, they get burned and off the cities experts list," she answered.

"Ok, ok. Some girlfriend of his came after work and they both drove off together," Al admitted, angrily. "Next time if you wanna threatened me again, I'll sue you," he threatened and stormed off.

"Looks, like she is his girlfriend not a girl that's a friend," Goren stated.

"Can we would be able to get a warrant for Mark Matthews place?" Goren asked, ADA Ron Carver.

"Have you got any evidence yet?"

"No, but we're looking for it," Goren answered. Ron Carver, Deakins, Eames and Goren were all in Deakins office about the warrant.

"C'mon Carver, you know how we work," Eames backed up Goren.

"But you haven't got any evidence to convict him of anything," Carver argued, leaning against Deakins desk.

"Since when is this any different?" Goren asked.

"Since the witness," Carver answered. "Look, Detectives I'm sorry, you have to get evidence before I get a search warrant, try his friends," he suggested. Deakins looked from Eames to Goren. Both weren't happy about the decision but took ADA Carver's advice.

Eames pulled the car next to a Toyota; Corolla that looked like it had been through a rough time.

"Looks like someone been four wheel driving," Eames commented. Goren smiled at her, and then they got out of the car with Al's Construction workers looking up in anger.

"What now?" Al Jackson came over before they could move. "I told you, you need a warrant if you wanna get any closer," he threatened.

"Ease up we're just here to talk to Mark's friends," Goren advised him.

"Yeah, well, everyone here is a friend of his," Al replied, angrily. The guys behind him turned and looked at two Detectives.

"Close friends, is what we need," Eames corrected him.

"Well, like I said that's all of us, honey, now go off and get a bloody search warrant," he glared at them and spat a huge spit ball at, the spit ball landed at their feet.

"Very convenient," Eames muttered, angrily. Goren turned and walked away, Eames followed.

"Bastards," Goren muttered. "They're hiding something," he added.

"It looks like Mark Matthews must have told all of them something about the missing girl," Eames suggested, getting behind the steering wheel.

"I think she's dead," Goren commented, getting in the passengers side of the car, and closing the door. "I have feeling she's dead and they all know it."

Hey people, please read and review if you can be bothered to. It may take a while for the next chapter so please be patient!


	3. The Best Friend

**Summary: Goren and Eames investigate a homicide crime that brings up horrible memories from the past and breaks silence of deadly secrets that never should have been discovered. **

**Note: Don't know where the streets are located or suburbs are in New York. I'm from Australia, sorry if I have anything wrong in any stories. **

**Sometimes secrets are better kept deep. **

Secrets 

Chapter 3: The Best Friend 

"Ok, for some reason they want you to get a search warrant before you enter the premises, so what?" Deakins asked, Goren and Eames, both of them staring at him in shock.

"But doesn't seem a little suspicious to you, Captain?" Eames asked, eyeing him.

"They must be hiding something," Goren suggested.

"And what will that be?" Deakins asked, raising an eyebrow at Goren, a look of doubt on his face.

"Something about the missing person, Olivia Johnson," Goren confirmed. Eames ears pricked up at the name. The name sounded familiar to her, too familiar.

"How do you get her name?"

"Someone filed a report of missing persons, but they think it was foul play."

"Who?"

"Her best friend, Amy Higgins," Goren answered.

"Find her and talk to her," Deakins ordered and left the two Detectives in deep thought.

They eventually found Amy Higgins, in an apartment in Queens. Just near the corner of Wall Street. Alex was still trying to figure out where she heard the name before, when they pulled up in front of Amy Higgins apartment.

"Hey, you all right, Alex?" Bobby asked her, in concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, quickly. "Never been better," she added, smiling at him. Goren just stared at her as she got out of the car.

"You knew her? Didn't you?" Goren asked, as he got out. Alex stopped in mid-motion.

"No," she answered, softly. She looked at Goren to see him staring at her with an 'I don't believe you look'. She sighed.

"Ok, I went to college with her for a while," Eames admitted. "I was in an ABBA fan club with her," she confessed, slightly blushing, having to admit one of her darkest obsessions in her past.

"I see," Goren said slowly.

"If you mention this to anyone I will literally come over to your apartment and physically hurt you," Eames threatened, with a small smile on her face.

"Is that a threat I hear?" Goren teased and grinned at Eames. Eames gave him a dark look and went to press the door bell but before she could get near the door flew open with a young blonde woman glaring at them.

"Hi, are you Amy Higgins?" Eames asked the blond woman. The woman glanced from Eames to Goren and snorted.

"If this is about the car, no –"

"You know an Olivia Johnson?" Eames cut her off. The woman looked surprise and bombarded by the name and shrugged. Goren stared at her with a doubtful look on his face.

"Do you?" he asked, in a mocking sort of tone.

"Maybe," she answered.

"You are her best friend right?" Eames asked.

"Yeah, and yes," she answered, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"So Amy," Goren said, scrolling past her. "Why do you think Olivia was murdered?" he asked, spinning around to face her. Eames was next to Amy when she looked to the ground.

"Because Mark is married and he's an arrogant ass and he hates people who don't tell the truth," she answered, softly, half-sobbing.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Eames asked, softly.

"A couple of days ago, she was going out with Mark to go to dinner or something and she said she'll call me once she got home but never did, so that's why I think it is foul play," Amy answered, muttering angrily. "She's dead isn't she?" she sobbed and turned to Eames. She glanced at Goren.

"We're not sure yet," she replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," she said and went out the door. Goren was still staring at her, and he followed after Amy left the room.

"Looks like we have our winner," Goren muttered, getting in the car.

Goren and Eames went straight to Carver and asked for an arrest warrant. Carver agreed and got it straight away. They knocked on Mark Matthews's door hard and finally got an answer after a minute. Denise answered the door, looking angry at the sight of them.

"Go away," she said firmly, tried to close the door on them but Goren pushed it hard so the door flew open.

"Darling what's wrong?" Mark asked, and went to look and saw Goren and Eames pushing their way in. "I told you everything I know," he said annoyance.

"Not enough," Eames answered and pushed him into the wall. She cuffed him fast. "Mark Matthews you are under arrest for the murder of Olivia Johnson, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, and you have the right to have attorney and if you can't afford one we will provide you one, do you understand these right?" she told him.

"Whatever," he answered, and was still trying to get away. Goren got a hold of him on the other side.

"Let him go!" Denise screamed at them. "Let him go, you bastards!" Denise attempted to get him off them but was pushed out of the way. They led him to their car and put him in the backseat and drove off. Leaving Denise Matthews in anger and followed them to One Police Plaza, Major Case Squad 11th floor.

End of third chapter! Next chapter soon!

Please read and review. Thanks.


	4. The Perp

**Summary: Goren and Eames investigate a homicide crime that brings up horrible memories from the past and breaks silence of deadly secrets that never should have been discovered. **

**Note: Don't know where the streets are located or suburbs are in New York. I'm from Australia, sorry if I have anything wrong in any stories. **

**Sometimes secrets are better kept deep. **

Secrets 

Chapter 4: The Perp 

"Sit down here," Goren said, pulling out chair for Mark, opposite Detective Eames. Mark sat down, smiling as he realized they made him sit facing the mirror.

"You want them to see my face that's fine with me," he said, giving Detective Eames a flirtatious smile. She gave him a look and glanced at Goren.

"So, why didn't you tell us you saw Olivia the night she disappeared?" Eames asked.

"Because I knew that must have mean that I killed her which I didn't by the way and –"

"I'll advise you not to answer any more questions," a voice said firmly as the large man, about almost as old as Carver, came in the interrogation room.

"I'm Colin Matthews, Mark's attorney," he introduced himself.

"Also he's brother?" Goren questioned.

"No, he's cousin," he corrected, glancing at Goren and Eames. "Step cousin actually, so I'm not a blood relative," he smiled at Mark. He smiled back at the two detectives glancing at each other in dismay. "I need to talk to Mark alone," he said firmly and glared at the detectives.

"Right, no problem," Goren replied, in a bright tone. Eames followed him out of the interrogation room, as they went to the other room to see Mark and Colin talking but turning off the sound so they couldn't hear any of the conversation. Denise was with Deakins and Carver looking angry than ever before.

"Why did you arrest he didn't do it," Denise suggested again angrily.

"We have evidence against him, Mrs. Matthews, I'm sorry it looks like you picked the wrong guy again," Eames confirmed to her.

"Bitch," Denise yelled and tried lunge at her but Carver, Deakins and Goren managed to hold her back. Eames stood her ground and glared at her. Goren led Denise to the door and pushed her out.

"What the hell was all that about?" Carver asked, in concern, glancing at Eames.

"Nothing," she answered, glancing at Mark and Colin through the glass. She noticed that Mark kept glancing at the window. When Goren filled Carver and Deakins in on the attorney, Mark did something highly unusual. He got his two fingers and put them to his eyes then pointed at her. She shivered, she didn't know weather to tell the men right then.

"What do you think, Alex?" Deakins asked, breaking her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, turning towards the three men as they were looking at her for the answer.

"Um…yeah, ok," she replied, thinking if she said the right thing or not.

"Ok, that settles it, we're letting him go," Carver confirmed.

"What? No! We haven't even interrogated him yet, Ron," Goren yelled.

"But, up against Colin Matthews, it's a doubt we are ever gonna convict him," Deakins told them.

"I do have something for you two though," Carver said smiling at Eames and Goren. He gave them the search warrant for Al's Construction. Goren and Eames smiled at each other then went back to Al's Construction.

As Goren and Eames pulled up to Al's Construction, there was stillness in the air. The Detectives got out of the car slowly. Something was wrong and they knew it. Some foul smell filled the air as the Detective decided to check it. Eames and Goren slowly got there guns and approached the site. Still the deadness was in the air. Goren pointed the opposite direction and Eames nodded. She tip-toed in the other direction about 20 meters from where she was standing she saw a dagger. Fuck, she thought, the bastard around here somewhere. Then she walked up to the dagger slowly to see blood smothered on it. Her gun was near her waist as she headed towards the dagger. Then Al Jackson stepped out in front of her.

"Hey, honey, you're home," he smirked and licked his lips at her. He bent down and grabbed the dagger from the ground. "Here you go is this is what you're looking for?" he asked, in a polite voice that Eames didn't believe. She pointed her gun at him.

"Drop the dagger now," she ordered, firmly but friendly.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," she confirmed. While Eames was approaching him, he was backing away still smiling.

"You won't shoot me, hun, I know you won't," he said sweetly. "Because you women detectives are too scared to be brave, and by the way, did I tell you I like women detectives especially when they're short enough to give me a head job," he smirked and held the knife out to her. Anger build up inside Alex, she hated be intimated by men who think women shouldn't be in the police force. She was even angrier about the sex comment.

"Do not move, or I'll shoot," Alex warned Al. Al laughed and spat at her. His spit almost got her by an inch. "Disgusting pig," she cursed at him.

"Beautiful sexy pig," Al said sweetly. Alex glared at him. He stepped back as he said it. Alex didn't want to do it but she aimed for his leg. She pulled the trigger half-regretting what she was doing and she just missed him by an inch. He shrieked and fell back in surprise, making him fall onto a rock that jabbed into his leg.

"Alex!" Goren yelled and ran to her. "Crap, what did he do?"

"The bastard was hitting on me and wasn't doing what I said," she informed him, angrily.

"Ouch, my leg that hurt, slut," Al cursed. Goren went over and pulled him up and got his hands and cuffed them.

"You're under arrest for conspiracy and not obeying orders from NYPD," Goren muttered to him. He led him out to the SUV, leaving Alex trying to sink in the shooting.

"You know, that partner of yours sure is hot, she dating anyone?" Al asked Goren. "Or is she dating you?" Goren angrily slammed him on the car, making him cry in pain.

"Don't try to get into me or my partners personal life," he warned.

"Must have touched a nerve," he smirked. "Unless when she looks up and catches you staring at her. You don't want her to know don't you? That you like her," he whispered, getting closer to his ear. He could tell he was getting to the dark spot of all secrets. "If she knows you like her you might as well kill me." he said slyly. Goren took him off the car, opened the passenger door and shoved him in, doing up his seat belt.

"Don't, worry I wont tell her, your secret is safe with me," he whispered in Goren's ear as he did up Al's seat belt for him.

"Goren!" Eames yelled behind him, making him jump, almost hitting the roof of the car. Al laughed loudly, making Eames shiver. "Let's go," she declared and got in the drivers seat. She could see Al through the review mirror, he winked at her.

"Since when do women drive isn't that a man's job?" he laughed. Alex said nothing and tried to ignore him. Goren kept glancing at Alex then Al. Alex seemed to be all right at first but she started going to fifty in a forty zone. Ten kilometers over the speed limit in a school zone. He started to get worried.

"Shouldn't you slow down, Alex," Goren warned.

"Road rage," Al yelled and laughed.

"Shut up!" Goren yelled. Still Alex was staring straight ahead. "Pull over," he ordered to Alex.

"I'm fine, Bobby," Alex answered, firmly.

"Pull over."

"No."

"Pull over or you're going to get us all killed!" he screamed. The car suddenly stopped in mid motion making Al slam into the front seat. Then she pulled the car off to the side. She got and Goren got out and they both switched sides. Nobody said anything on the way to One Police Plaza. As Eames and Goren led Al Jackson to the interrogation room, he kept glancing at Alex with a sly smile. She ignored him and sat him in the interrogation room. They left him but before Eames went she heard him mutter to her.

"Hope you come back for me honey," he said slyly.

Hehe! Next chapter coming soon! I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review! I love reviews!


	5. The Set Up

**Summary: Goren and Eames investigate a homicide crime that brings up horrible memories from the past and breaks silence of deadly secrets that never should have been discovered. **

**Note: Don't know where the streets are located or suburbs are in New York. I'm from Australia, sorry if I have anything wrong in any stories. **

**Sometimes secrets are better kept deep. **

Secrets 

Chapter 5: The Set Up 

**Observation Room **

Goren and Eames found Deakins and Carver waiting for them in the Observation Room, looking confused and annoyed.

"So what did he do?" Deakins asked, "he doesn't look unhappy been here? Why?"

"He likes me that's, why," Eames answered. "But that doesn't matter we wanna charge him with conspiracy and disobeying NYPD and also attempted cop killing."

"That's all?" Carver asked, looking from Eames and Goren.

"Yeah," Goren answered for Eames. She didn't look to happy as she was watching Al staring at the glass. She was glaring at him even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I had to shoot him before he shot me first," Eames explained, before Carver and Deakins questioned her. "But I deliberately missed him anyway," she added, turning back to Al sitting in the interrogation room.

"Ok, that was good of you, and now lets charge the bastard so we can keep going with investigating the murder/missing Johnson case," Carver suggested.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Interrogation room **

Deakins went in the interrogation and charged with the three offences. Al was taken from the interrogation room and sent home. Al was trying to find Detective Eames before he left to say goodbye to her but she was in the interrogation room interrogating Mark Matthews. Then Al saw his misses. Denise Matthews looking very pissed off at someone.

"Hey, Denise," he said, waving to her. She looked up and saw him and smiled.

"Hey, Al," she answered, grinning. "The bastards are trying to get Mark into confessing he killed that woman,"

"You mean Olivia?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Around," he answered and he hugged her, smelt the sent in her air that made his heart jump. He always loved her, even though she was married to the dickhead Henry Talbot before Mark.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Al asked Denise.

"What about Mark?"

"We'll come back," he assured her and put his arm around her. He finally got her alone and now they could talk business about the Detectives. He knew there was still a Henry Talbot inside her.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Interrogation room **

"So what if I saw her last does that matter?"

"You're the last person to ever see Miss Johnson alive and you're trying to make up believe you didn't kill her, what did she do? Did she want to tell the misses about your little trips that aren't trips?" Goren yelled.

"Don't try and make this personal Detective," he smirked and gave Eames his smile. The same smile he gave Denise when she fell in love with him and her little shits came alone with her; he didn't know she had kids from Henry Talbot that ass. Of course he wanted to least impress Detective Eames coz she was one of hot woman to be in the police force. But she was hard to impress and Henry told me when I visited him when we discussed about Denise and easy women. Of course to try and impress the women detective because she was definitely one of the hotter ones.

"Like I said so what if I did see her last?"

"Just tell her where she is," Eames asked firmly. "And we might even not be so hard on you," she added, glancing at Goren. Mark laughed.

"What if I already have a hard on, on you?" Mark asked. Mark could feel the tension in the air from Goren who was right beside him. He knew something was going on between them. Just in the interrogation room you could just sense there was love in the air by the way Eames and Goren were looking at each other.

"Don't be a smart ass, Mark, no one is that gullible as you," Goren said firmly to Mark. He laughed again and licked his lips at Eames. How could you not look at her she was really sexy looking and hot as Henry described her, beautiful and cunning, just they way he liked them. But as the look on her made him even hornier Goren grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"So tell us now or we'll put in your cell again," Goren yelled.

"Ok, ok, East River near Brooklyn," he confessed. As he finished the two detectives got up and left him. He giggled as he knew they weren't gonna find her because Al and Denise already shifted her. We he hoped they did or they were gonna pay the price as he always did.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**East River **

Goren and Eames arrived at the scene but saw nothing. No trace of evidence she was even there. No dry blood and no nothing.

"We've been made fools of," Eames confirmed Goren as they CSU were still checking the scene.

"Bastard," Goren muttered. They called the CSU team to stop checking the areas and drove back to One Police Plaza. Goren and Eames wondering what who and why someone moved the body.

­

**Back in the interrogation room **

"Who moved it?" Goren asked, firmly, almost nose-to-nose with Mark back in the interrogation room.

"Who moved what?" Mark mocked, laughing.

"Don't fuck with me," he snapped at him. Touchy, touchy, Mark thought, he gave him a sly look.

"Isn't that Detective Eames job?" Mark asked, grinning. Eames glared at him and was just about to say something before Goren answered.

"Don't put her into this," he hissed.

"Just tell us, Mark, we know one of your ratty friends moved Olivia Johnson's body and now tell us," Eames glared at him.

"You already know stop wasting your breath you probably know who moved them anyway, apparently you have already talked to them," he laughed. Eames and Goren looked at each other.

"Denise," they both said in unison.

"And Al Jackson," Mark added, smirking at them. "You'll find them or her," he sneered.

"Let's just see about that," Goren snapped. Eames followed him out the door.

"Deakins!" Goren yelled. Deakins snapped his head towards his two favourite detectives.

"We arrest and search warrants for Al's Construction now," he yelled, while Eames grabbed the car keys to her SUV.

"Let's go," she shouted at him.

**Al's Construction, Brooklyn **

They found Denise tied up and gagged at Al's Construction, behind a load of boxes on a plastic chair that looked very uncomfortable.

"Shit," Eames murmured and untied her. "Are you all right?" she asked, taking off the gag out of her mouth.

"He-he's here," she whispered to her.

"C'mon lets get you out of here," Eames whispered helping her up. But she just made her stood up when she felt a knife to her throat. Goren froze.

"Don't move," Al hissed at her. Goren was staring at Al with a look of curiosity and anger. He didn't want Al to know he really cared about Alex but he guessed like hell. Denise sat back down in her chair and grinned at them. Goren eyed her in confusion.

"Didn't I tell you they would come after ya, Denise," Al laughed and pulled Alex to face him. Then Denise pulled out a gun and aimed it at Goren.

"Ok, ok, nice set up you really got us there," Goren laughed, trying not to sound nervous, especially with a gun aimed at him and a knife put to Alex's throat. Alex attempted to laugh but by the way Al was looking at her she didn't even want to breathe.

"So, what are you two trying to prove, today?"

"Shut up." Denise shouted at Goren.

"Oh, real good trying to prove that you both psycho's and people that don't give a shit that you may go to jail for at least – maybe for the rest of your life," Goren suddenly yelled.

"So you both moved the body, where did you put it?" Eames asked, firmly.

"Where you're gonna be, soon, Alex," Al answered, giggled.

"Go to hell," she snapped at him. Goren gave her a 'don't say anything' look at her. She knew Goren was right.

"Right. Hell? Isn't that where your husband is?" Al asked Alex. That made Alex pissed off so she stood on Al's foot hard. He screamed in pain fell backwards. Denise yelled in anger and pointed the gun at Alex. Bobby grabbed Alex and pulled her towards him, hugging her to his chest.

"If you move again, Detective you're gonna wish you were never born," Denise shouted at her. Denise glared at them both. Her eyes looked like fire as she trained the gun on both of them while she helped Al up. He growled at them.

"Bloody women," he muttered, glancing at Alex. She started to lunge at Al but Goren held her back before she could get killed. Bobby leaned next to her ear.

"Please, don't do anything," he whispered.

"NO TALKING!" Denise screamed at them.

"Now let's start the game," Al grinned at them. Alex and Bobby both looked at each other in confusion and terror. They didn't want to what kind of 'game' they were playing.

"Let's start with, Detective Robert Goren," Denise smiled at him, still the gun trained of both of them. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Umm…truth," he answered, glancing at Alex. She looked terrified and just could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"How much do you love Alex?"

"Um…very much."

"Good." Denise smiled; she glanced at Al and grinned even more.

"Alex, truth or dare?" Al asked her.

"…Truth." She answered, glancing at Goren.

"How much do love, Bobby?"

"I love him heaps," she answered, firmly. "More than Mark ever loved you," she added, half mumbled the answer.

"What did you say?" Denise snapped at her.

"I said more –" she started to yell.

"Than Mark ever loved you," Goren finished her sentence off. "God this reminds me of the last time we had a chat," he reflected, narrowing his eyes at Denise. She glared at him. "Remember? About that Henry was using you as a cash machine. Doesn't that mean Mark probably is too? Because it seems like you're doing all the work and Mark's paying him…How much is paying you? A million? Four million? Five point one? Am I getting closer?" he voiced raising every question at Mark. Mark was stifling a laugh at the look on Denise's face.

"Not even close," he answered, giggling, glancing at Denise in a jokily way. She gave him a glare.

"Tell me that it's not true," she demanded to him, firmly.

"Maybe at least half of it but the rest of it is bullshit that they made up," he confessed and glared at them both.

"Oh, sure you're that impulsive that you lie twice in a row," Alex muttered angrily. "Why don't for once in your whole stinking life you tell the truth," she challenged him.

"Don't make me kill you, sweetie," Al snapped, but sweetly.

"Yeah, c'mon lets play the game again," Goren yelled, smiled at him and laughed. "Truth or dare?"

"This is stupid," Al yelled.

"Answer!"

"OK, truth," he answered, looking from Denise to the detectives.

"Is it true that you moved the body of Olivia Johnson? And is it also true that you made Denise go into this little scam with promising that you would get her husband out?" Al stared at them, making Goren step back a little. He knew he got him in the lie now he was ready to snap.

He grabbed Alex by her arm and pulled her back to where he was. Al laughed. Denise stood in her place in confusion. She didn't know who to believe, Al, her long time friend boyfriend or the detectives. Of course she knew the detectives proved her wrong about her husband the first time now she didn't know what to think.

"C'mon Denise, you've been through this before, every guy knows you're a cash machine because Henry told them about you and your money," Goren reminded her.

"Even if you didn't know about the money you'll still be played by Al and Mark, they're jerks, let us get rid of them. Make us put them where they belong in jail," Alex reasoned with Denise.

The sisterhood was kicking in good. She smiled at her. She motioned her hand to get the gun but suddenly pulled the gun to her head.

"There's no point living anymore," she whispered, then pulled the trigger. Alex and Bobby yelled something but was the gun shot overpowered them. Al looked surprised and dropped the knife and kneeled down to Denise. Bobby and Alex knew she was gone, it was too late.

Goren grabbed Al before he could get the knife again.

"Al Jackson, you are under arrest," Goren said, firmly, pulling Al up to his feet. Alex grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.

The police and paramedics didn't take long to get there.

Deakins and ADA Carver arrived together, looking worried. Goren and Eames were sitting together on the car while Al was in the backseat ready to be taken away by the uniforms.

"What the hell happened?" Deakins asked, as Al Jackson was put into a police vehicle.

"Al was a cell mate of Henry's and Mark was a best friend his," Goren explained. "They all killed Olivia because she was going to expose to Denise…that they only wanted her money, fifty million, every penny," he continued, then he looked up as the paramedics put a body bag over Denise Talbot's body.

"Denise couldn't take it anymore, the lies, the cheating and the killing so she took her own life to be away from all the crap," Eames informed them.

"Sometimes maybe the only way to get away from everything is to sacrifice your own life," Goren told Deakins. He smiled and Carver looked from Goren to Eames.

"Good job you two," he congratulated them.

"Go out and get something to eat," Deakins told them. "Go on, go," he shooed them away.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Goren laughed and they both went to the car. They got in and Eames started the car.

"Was it true what you said about me?" Eames asked, curiously.

"Huh?"

"That you loved me? Is it true?"

Goren blushed.

"Yeah, how couldn't I?" He answered.

"What if I told you that you're the only descent man I ever worked over the past four years?"

"I would be flattered," he replied.

"What if we just went to my place and order Chinese? Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would." He smiled and leaned over to Alex and softly kissed her. Deakins saw his best detectives. He knew they will always be good together. Alex and Bobby, it had good ring to it, Mrs. Alex Goren and Mr. Robert Goren.

Sweet, Deakins thought, can't wait to the see the proposal.

Mark Matthews got sent jail for the rest of his life along with Al Jackson.

**Fin. **

**Please Read and Review! **

**Note: I don't where anything is in New York so I don't even know where the locations of streets or where in the hell any suburb is so please forgive me if I have it wrong, New Yorkers! Thank you. **


End file.
